


Stir Crazy

by songbirdDEIGE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdDEIGE/pseuds/songbirdDEIGE
Summary: While Keith is away soul searching, the new pilot of the Red Lion turns out to be a full blooded Galra. Now one year in, and after a bumpy start, Hunk has finally gotten her to open up. Maybe more than he'd anticipated, but it's whatever.





	Stir Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A/U where nobody switched Lions except Keith. I probably could've gotten more creative about making an OC, but ultimately this was the best scenario to suit her purposes and the dynamic I was hoping to form. Hope you guys like her.
> 
> Hunk is not my character--- he is copyrighted to DreamWorks.

“Knock knock.” Hunk said, gently rapping on the door to his teammate’s bunk. There was a long pause, before Zhanth opened the door, eyes squinted sleepily and short hair disheveled. “Ooookay!” He said, eyes widening slightly as he noticed that she was in her underwear and a t-shirt that was clearly borrowed from Pidge. “Wasn’t expecting that, but it’s cool. I brought you something I think you might like.”

She seemed confused at his reaction, unaware that humans had different protocols about clothing. Galra seldom cared or had time for bashfulness. She leaned forward curiously. “Are those…. Vrat cakes?”

He sighed in relief. “Ugh, yes! I was so worried I wouldn’t get the crust on the top right. I had to wing it on some of the ingredients, but I think this should be pretty close to the real deal.”

She blinked. “You made these for me? But I haven’t done anything for you.”

Hunk shook a hand dismissively. “I just felt like doing it. On earth, we sometimes do nice things for each other when someone’s sad.”

“I’m not sad.” She said bluntly.

“Oh… you've just been kinda quiet--more than usual anyway-- so I thought that maybe I could cheer you up.”

She tilted her head obligingly. “I… admit that I could definitely use some pointers.”

He laughed at that and her ears swiveled in and out processing the enjoyable sound. “Maybe we can fix that. Why don’t you give these a try and tell me what you think.”

She picked one up circumspectfully before taking a bite out of it. For the first few moments, she said nothing, but he was certain somehow that she was savoring it. “This… is nice.” She said at last in a smaller voice. “I ate them often as a child before things became complicated.”

“I understand that.” Hunk said; he was smiling, but this one didn't reach his eyes. “Ever since we left earth, all I’ve been craving is my uncle’s Pork Lau Lau. I could never get it just right, even when I was back home and had the right ingredients.”

“Have you tried since you left home?”

“Hm? Oh. No.” 

“Perhaps you should.”

He smiled to himself, sensing her interest in tasting it. “You think you’d like it if I made some? I can’t guarantee it’d be anything like the real thing, but then again you've never tried it sooo...”

“You make excellent food Hunk. I can only assume you have good taste in it.”

Here, he blushed a little and chuckled bashfully. “I mean… It would be really hard to pull off I think, but… you know, I can try i-if you’d really...” _Man, why am I stuttering this much?_

“I would eat anything you make. I trust you very much.” She said gently in her low voice.

He wondered if she had any idea how shamelessly she was flattering him, but decided that it was unlikely. “Uh…” he started, pausing to avoid stumbling over any more words. “Pork's a hard one to match as far as substitutes go, but…” 

She blinked curiously and he pushed through it. “But I’ll do my best.”

Here, she smiled just a bit and leaned into the door frame, folding her arms. He felt his heartbeat increase.

“... Will you tell me about your home planet sometime?” She asked finally.

“Sure. Whenever you want.” He said. “My door’s always open.”

She blinked. “That seems unwise.”

“Well, it’s uh… not _actually_ open.” He said, scratching his neck. ‘It’s more of a saying; it means “any time is cool”.”

She nodded her head, at least knowing what “cool” meant. She paused in closing the door and popped back out for the tray of Vrat cakes. “These are all for me?”

He nodded and she took the tray, thanking him once more. Before her door was shut however, he noticed her eyes trailing downwards and a sense of panic overtook him as he realized that part of him had drawn attention to itself. _OHMYGOD…_ He screamed internally. He had felt a little stirring but didn’t think it would amount to anything noticeable. 

_Well okay then._


End file.
